godzillafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Bagan
|copyrighticon =Bagan01.jpg |image =Bagan 8.png |caption =Bagan in Godzilla Movie Studio Tour |name = |species =Super Monster |nicknames =None |height =150 meters |length =??? meters |weight =280,000 tons |forms =None |controlled = Unknown aliens |relationships =Godzilla King Ghidorah |allies =None |enemies =Godzilla/Super Godzilla |firstappearance =Super Godzilla |roar = }} Bagan (バ ガ ン, Bagan) es un super kaiju creado por Toho que apareció por primera vez en el juego de Godzilla de 1993, Súper Godzilla. Nombre Bagan" significa indonesio por modelo o proyecto. Esto es interesante teniendo en cuenta que Bagan fue planeado sin embarjo se se desecho. Sin embargo puede ser que solo sea una coincidencia Historia Showa Series ''The Return of Godzilla '']]La primera versión de Bagan, desde el primer borrador de Return of Godzilla, era un dios un cambia-formas. Comenzó como una criatura simiesca, pero después de ser herido se convirtió en una criatura semejante a un dragón. Cada vez que lo cambió se curó a sí mismo. Se zambulle en el mar y se convierte en peces similares. Bagan se encuentra con Godzilla, pero al encontrar que no puede derrotarlo en cualquier forma única, que hace una torre, forma combinada. Pero después de esto, ya no puede cambiar de forma, lo que significa que ya no puede curarse a sí mismo, lo que permite Godzilla para derrotarlo. Heisei Series Mothra vs. Bagan '']]In ''Mothra vs. Bagan, Bagan es una antigua criatura que protege a la tierra de China. Él se congeló en el Himalaya hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora, debido al calentamiento global, la bestia se escapa. Él ve que los seres humanos han hecho daño a la tierra y comienza a atacarlos, pero Mothra interviene. A medida que la lucha entre los dos monstruos les lleva a Singapur, el huevo de mothra eclosiona y la larva llega a ayudar a su madre. A pesar de sus intentos combinados para detener a la criatura, Bagan mata a la adulta Mothra y sigue adelante.La propia larva se convierte en un adulto Mothra, ataca y derrotar a Bagan en Hong Kong. Desafortunadamente, después de que Godzilla contra Biollante no funcionara tan bien en la taquilla como Toho lo había esperado, no decidieron arriesgarse a hacer otra película con otro nuevo monstruo, y así Mothra vs Bagan fue cancelada. ''Godzilla vs. Bagan En Godzilla vs Bagan, Se tenia la intencion de que Bagan luchara con Godzilla. No se sabe mucho más. Godzilla contra Bagan nunca llegó más allá de la etapa de desarrollo. Poderes y Habilidades Los unicos poderes que se conocen de bagan del primer borrador de El regreso de Godzilla Bagan son los cambio de forma y la capacidad de curarse a sí mismo. En los guiones gráficos para Mothra vs Bagan, Bagan se demuestra que está soplando un agujero en una de las alas de Mothra con un rayo de energía de su boca. También se demuestra que está disparando una especie de rayo de su cuerno nasal principal, y cada vez lo que parece ser algún tipo de energía alas de su espalda. La versión de Bagan que apareció en el Super Godzilla poseía una gran fuerza física y durabilidad. Se podría reducir con su poderoso ataque Slasher Garra, lleve a cabo una tormenta de diamante en el que dispararía los objetos blancos, en forma de estrella de sus cuernos, tambien puede disparar un haz de plasma blanco de la boca y generar un campo de fuerza para bloquear los ataques entrantes.Los ataques de Bagan eran los más fuertes de los utilizados por cualquier enemigo en el juego. Además, tenía la mayoría de vida que cualquier enemigo en el juego y los ataques normales de Godzilla sólo le causaría una muy pequeña cantidad de daño, por lo que es necesario para transformarse en Super Godzilla para derrotar a Bagan y completar el Juego. Filmografia *The Return of Godzilla'' (Scrapped) *''Mothra vs. Bagan'' (Scrapped) *''Godzilla vs. Bagan'' (Scrapped) Video Game Appearances *''Super Godzilla'' *''Godzilla Movie Studio Tour'' Bagan received a starring role as the final boss in the video game Super Godzilla. Supercharged by cells from Godzilla and King Ghidorah that his alien commanders had spliced into him, Bagan is easily the most powerful foe in the game, generally seen as impossible to defeat as normal Godzilla, and still seen as a difficult fight as Super Godzilla. Bagan Daimond Storm.jpg|The Diamond Storm Charging Bagan's Diamond Storm Diamonds 2.png|Diamond Storm diamonds Galeria Arte Conceptual ''The Return of Godzilla The Return of Godzilla First Draft.jpg Mothra vs. Bagan'' Bagan_concepts.jpg Bagan Concept Art.jpg Concept Art - Mothra vs. Bagan - Bagan 1.png Concept Art - Mothra vs. Bagan - Bagan 2.png Concept Art - Mothra vs. Bagan - Bagan 3.png Concept Art - Mothra vs. Bagan - Bagan 4.png Concept Art - Mothra vs. Bagan - Bagan 5.png Concept Art - Mothra vs. Bagan - Bagan 6.png Concept Art - Mothra vs. Bagan - Bagan 7.png Concept Art - Mothra vs. Bagan - Bagan 8.png Concept Art - Mothra vs. Bagan - Bagan 9.png Concept Art - Mothra vs. Bagan - Bagan 10.png Concept Art - Mothra vs. Bagan - Bagan 11.png Concept Art - Mothra vs. Bagan - Bagan 12.png Concept Art - Mothra vs. Bagan - Bagan 13.png Concept Art - Mothra vs. Bagan - Bagan 14.png Concept Art - Mothra vs. Bagan - Bagan 15.png Concept Art - Mothra vs. Bagan - Bagan 16.png Concept Art - Mothra vs. Bagan - Bagan 17.png Concept Art - Mothra vs. Bagan - Bagan 18.png Concept Art - Mothra vs. Bagan - Bagan 19.png Concept Art - Mothra vs. Bagan - Bagan 20.png Concept Art - Mothra vs. Bagan - Bagan 21.png Concept Art - Mothra vs. Bagan - Bagan 22.png Concept Art - Mothra vs. Bagan - Bagan 23.png Concept Art - Mothra vs. Bagan - Bagan 25.png Concept Art - Mothra vs. Bagan - Bagan 26.png Concept Art - Mothra vs. Bagan - Bagan 27.png Concept Art - Mothra vs. Bagan - Bagan 28.png Bagan 9.png Concept Art - Mothra vs. Bagan - Bagan 29.png Concept Art - Mothra vs. Bagan - Bagan 30.png Concept Art - Mothra vs. Bagan - Bagan 31.png Concept Art - Mothra vs. Bagan - Bagan 32.png Concept Art - Mothra vs. Bagan - Bagan 33.png Concept Art - Mothra vs. Bagan - Bagan 34.png Concept Art - Mothra vs. Bagan - Bagan 35.png Concept Art - Mothra vs. Bagan - Bagan Head 1.png Bagan 11.png Concept Art - Mothra vs. Bagan - Bagan 24.png Bagan SuperGodzilla.jpg Bagan_Art.jpg Traje Bagan 4.png Bagan 10.png Bagan 5.png Bagan 2.png Bagan 3.png Bagan 6.png Bagan 7.png Trivia *Bagan es el segundo monstruo conocido que es más físicamente mas masivo y de mayor peso que la forma final de Biollante, que pesa menos de 220.000 toneladas. Bagan fue mencionado por Simon Strange en una entrevista para Godzilla: Unleashed. Era uno de varios monstruos considerados para el juego, pero se dejó caer en favor de monstruos más oscuros, con Varan siendo declarado explícitamente. Poll Do you like Bagan? Yes! No. Kind of. es:Bagan Category:Unmade Category:Monsters Category:Unmade Monsters Category:Game Characters Category:Villain Monsters Category:Clones